Oddballs
by firefly0140
Summary: Based on the TV series Misfits. After a freak ice storm, four teenagers suddenly experienced changes within them that's definitely not puberty. Rise of the Brave Frozen Tangled Dragons saga. Dedicated to snowharvester. Contains coarse language, violence, adult situations and gore.
1. Episode 0

**Oddballs**  
 **-x-**  
-Based on the TV Show Misfits-  
-Characters of the Rise of the Brave Frozen Tangled Dragons-

 **-x-**

* * *

Episode 0: How it all Happened

* * *

"-and don't forget to scrub those graffiti off! Do I make myself clear?" Shrek, the hulking probation worker huffed in front of four teenagers who wore the same dirty orange jumpsuits. The community center's walls were covered with spray painted 'art' which was more like a canvas full of swears words and the depiction of the male genitalia.

One of the teenagers, Jackson Overland Frost, scoffed as he leaned against the metal railings. His white hair was sticking out like a sore thumb among the brown, red and blond but he rather liked it. People had always called him an attention seeker; bleaching his hair white, pulling pranks that were so elaborate that few had referred to it as 'impossible' and finally his motor-mouth had caused trouble for the police officers when he should be holding his tongue in order to prevent said trouble. Apparently calling a cop a 'Big bald cry baby who carries an enormous baton to compensate for something' can really land you in a place like this.

Five months.

They gave him five freaking months just for pissing off a cop! Where's the justice in that?! Well, they also slapped him with the case of trespassing, disturbing the peace, vandalism and maybe unearthed a small paper that contained the security codes of the records in city hall that contains all the personal files of everyone in the city although it's actually just something to freak everyone out. Maybe that bald guy really had some bone to pick with 'im... but why should he do community service with these guys?

Shrek (a ridiculous name, Jack would like to add) was a large man in his late thirties with thick brown hair, brown eyes and buttoned nose. A 'hottie' as the female population would say, but he looked as if being here was a waste of time. Why take the job then?

He looked at his fellow felons; a cute girl with dirty blond hair that reached to her hips. Next to her was another girl, this time it's a redhead and like him; she looked bored out of her mind. And finally, a guy who had the body structure of a twig that made his head full of messy brown locks bigger than it was. They are the people he's gonna be stuck with for eight hours everyday for five months?

Great... not!

The probation worker left them standing in front of a large wall covered with drawings. Four yellow buckets filled with soapy water and four large sponges were place in front of them. The dirty blond haired girl immediately got to work, tying her hair into a tight bun and dunked the sponge into the bucket.

Jack made a face and kicked the bucket, making everyone look at him. The thin guy stared at him like he had just mooned them, the blonde stared at him with hesitation and the redhead just rolled her eyes and rolled up her sleeves.

"So, what atrocities did you guys do to land here?" he asked to no one in particular. The blond stopped wringing her sponge and bit her lip, no doubt hesitating to share her crimes but the redhead scoffed as she scrubbed the wall, "An' why would that interest you?" she asked in a thick Scottish accent.

"I'm a curious guy" he replied in a mocking tone "Since we're gonna be stuck together for five months then why not share the tools of our trade?"

Jack turned to the quiet boy who was coaxing a thin black cat to come near him. It was the mangy cat who had been wandering around the community center for quite some time now. "Hey, weird kid" he directed at the crouched brunette "What're you in for?"

The kid stared up at him for a minute and stood up, rubbing his forearm like a kid caught stealing a cookie from the jar; "I... I burned down the chemistry lab of our school- but it's an accident I swear!"

The redhead raised a brow as she looked at the frantic boy, "So you're that inventor, Hiccup Haddock _arennae_ ya?"

The guy, Hiccup, nodded meekly and shifted his weight from one foot to another. A black figure tangled itself around his legs; it was the cat. Its large green eyes stared at them before it rubbed itself against Hiccup's leg.

Jack suddenly realized his fellow felon's name and burst out into loud peals of laughter. He was wiping the tears from the sides of his eyes when he managed to breathe out "... Hi- _Hiccup_? Ahahaha, do your parents hate you or something? Oh man this is gold!"

Hiccup's ears turned bright red and within seconds, the redhead glared at him, "And what's so funny about that? I also know who you are; Jack Frost, the wannabe rebel of this town. You're nothin' more than a wee lad who's stupid enough to pick a fight with an officer!"

"Yeah so? At least I have my reputation so what's your story sweetness?" he drawled out, unaffected by the glare she had sent his way.

She stood up in her full height and held up a tight fist to his direction " _Donnae_ call me sweetness; my name's Merida and I punched a guy who tried to touch my friend. Since the guy's daddy is a lawyer, my arse landed here with you lot."

That... was actually believable. With that fiery temper and little regard for the intended victim, she might not even hesitate to throw him off a building. She was only a couple of inches shorter than him and her blue eyes shone with the promise of pain. There were lots of freckles on her roundish cheeks and her wild curls hair was dancing with the wind. In fact, the wind was starting to pick up minute by minute, how strange.

Merida was about to continue her rambles when the blond suddenly interrupted her,

"I think we should all clean the wall. Mr. Shrek might come back any moment and-"

"And what?" Merida challenged her "Give us more community work? Like that'll straighten us up. And you" she now looked at Hiccup "Keep that cat away from me. I _hate_ cats."

As if the cat understood her, it hissed with its back arched and hairs standing on its back. Hiccup gulped and picked up the cat, silently nodding at Merida before placing the cat behind one of the bushes.

"Man, try to grow a pair" Jack taunted.

"Will you both leave him alone?" the blonde suddenly spoke up "No one wants to be here so all we can do is try to get along and finish this. I'll start; my name is Rapunzel Corona, nice to meet all of you."

Jack and Merida stared at her while Hiccup gave a grateful nod. _'Oh, one of those 'glass is half-full' kind of girls'_ the prankster thought.

She was very pretty with her big green eyes and flowing ash blond hair and the optimistic and bubbly attitude was the polar opposite of Merida's. If he played his cards right then maybe he can get her number but when he was about to make a move on her, something fell from the sky and crash-landed onto the ground, burying itself on the concrete.

It was a car's fender; the metal was beaten and bent like it was made out of a play dough.

"What the actual f-"

"Watch out!" Hiccup yelled, pointing up and Jack saw a large block of ice descending on him in a rapid pace. With years of experience of running away from the cops, Jack managed to sprint out of its way and lost his footing, making him roll on the floor. He heaved himself up with his elbow and saw the shards of ice splattered across the sidewalk and the larger chunks were lying on the exact spot where he was previously standing.

"What's going on out here?!"

They all turned to see their probation worker staring at them like it was their entire fault. Before anyone could explain what just transpired, Rapunzel screamed and pointed at the sky. Dark clouds gathered upon the city and along with it came blinding lightning and rumbling thunders.

The man's eyes grew wide before he gestured them all to enter the building "C'mon people let's get inside!"

He didn't need to tell them twice; Rapunzel and Merida were the first to run with Jack and Hiccup right behind them. Before they could reach the opened doors, the strong winds slammed it shut. Shrek grabbed the handles and tried to yank them open but it didn't budge.

"Try kickin' it!" Merida screamed over the howl of the oncoming storm.

"You locked us out in the middle of a storm?! This is basically negligence and abuse!" Jack hollered but no one paid him any mind. He was about to make a joke about Hiccup but when he turned around; the brown haired boy was gone.

"Did anyone know where Sneezy went?" he asked loudly. The other three looked at each other with puzzlement before Merida answered him,

"Y'mean Hiccup?" she clarified.

"Whatever. He was here a second a-" a thought passed in his mind but he didn't know whether the nerd would actually do it or not. But then, he just knew the guy for like, ten minutes. But he just had to check.

Jack turned around and rushed back to the walls, ignoring the probation worker's loud yell as he ran. It has already began to rain but something didn't feel right; the raindrops now felt heavy like tiny pellets of lead against his flesh and they were cold as ice. It was freezing rain. Freezing rain in the middle of summer. He then saw Hiccup's thin figure approach him with something curled against his chest.

"The cat?!" Jack exclaimed in disbelief, "You were about to give your life up for _a cat_?!"

Hiccup was about to justify his actions when Jack shook his head and grabbed his forearm to lead them to the entrance. The girls and the probation worker were still trying to pry the door open. It was Rapunzel who spotted them, "Help us open this!"

Hiccup placed the cat over his shoulder and followed Jack to the closed metal doors. The grabbed the bar and they all started to pull with all their strength. It wasn't enough as the wind started to push them back to the door and made it difficult for them to keep steady.

Shrek told them to stop "We'll all pull together on the count of three, got that?" They nodded and the man grabbed the handle firmly, they followed his actions and waited for him to count.

"Alright people; one... two...th-"

Three never happened.

After that moment, Jack couldn't see or hear anything but he did feel something. And it hurt like hell. Electricity flowed into his body and jolted in every bone. For a second, he thought that his heart had stopped beating and his back had connected to something unforgivably hard.

He blacked out.

He's sure he was dead... at least, he thought he was but now he was 85 percent sure that slowly decreased to a mere ten percent. So he tried opening his eyes; and all he could see was a clear blue sky. Jack blinked numerously before he quickly sat up. On his left was Hiccup who was groaning on the ground and the mangy cat was curled up on his chest. Jack thought the cat was dead until its tail its tail twitched.

On his other side was Merida who was also sitting up; clutching her head and muttering words under her breath. Rapunzel groaned and placed a hand on the back of her head. Their probation worker was out cold. Knocked out, but alive nonetheless.

"What was that?" Merida broke the silence as they propped their probation officer against the wall. Apart from the minor bruises and the smell of burnt cheese that he emitted, he was pretty much unscathed. Rapunzel was the only one who answered her as both Jack and Hiccup were lost in their own thoughts,

"A storm" she simply said.

"That's not an ordinary storm" Jack replied, earning him the attention of everyone minus the fainted man, "There wasn't an eye on that storm, it looked as if it scattered itself and in case you didn't notice, it doesn't normally rain ice pellets especially in summer!"

Merida gave out a frustrated sigh as she ran a hand through her long curly hair, "Then what do you supposed it is then?"

No one answered her. No one even had the slightest clue what happened other than the natural and perfectly ordinary storm. Until Hiccup said- "The lightning should have killed us..."

They all looked at him. Jack was the first to say something- "Well aren't you one happy camper. Disappointed that we didn't die?"

"No" Hiccup exclaimed, eyes wide opened "That's not what I meant. What I'm saying is... normal people couldn't have survived that much electricity passing through the body especially with the metal conduit. We could have been electrocuted or even burned alive but somehow... we just made it."

"We're the lucky ones" Rapunzel breathed out and placed a hand over her chest like a sign of relief.

Maybe they were lucky; not many people can survive being hit by lightning after all but still, Jack felt something was different. Really different. When they managed to open the door, he and Merida heaved the (still fainted) probation officer to his office. Hiccup could have helped but Merida had the proper upper body strength to do it.

Jack rushed to the locker room and opened his locker. It was gloriously messy; pieces of paper with numerous stray doodles, a half-eaten energy bar, balled up papers, a straw for pranking purposes and finally his favorite blue hoodie. Maybe that's how the police officer knew he was indeed 'Jack Frost' because of his trademark look. His silver-white hair and pale blue contacts were a dead giveaway and complete it with the blue hoodie and his knack of mischief; he's practically a one-man band. While he had plenty of... 'Acquaintances', he liked to fly solo, making his work much easier and he didn't like being told what to do.

He peeled off the orange jumpsuit, revealing a sleeveless grey shirt and brown pants. His sandals were old and worn but he didn't mind it- it's a sturdy piece if leather and it can last for decades, unlike those expensive pair of rubber shoes.

He could hear the muffled sound of people talking and even if he wanted to mess around with them; he remembered that it was his turn to cook dinner and Piper had asked for macaroni and cheese. His little sister, even at thirteen, still has the heart of a child which he wished to never change. He hoped she won't grow up to be like him. A problem child. Plus, Piper's smarter than him so he doubts she'll ever try to spray paint a twenty-story building with just a rope tied on the waist.

As soon as the other three entered the locker room, he pocketed his hands and gave a fake smile which fooled no one "Well I'd like to stay and chat for a bit more but I've got more important places to go and better people to see so see you!"

Rapunzel and Hiccup just said their meek goodbyes while Merida gave him a stink eye which he returned with a taunting smirk.

Outside the center, the sky was still clear like nothing had happened. It was truly odd but he's not a meteorologist who freaks out every time the weather changed so he continued to walk back home and fished out a small coin and began to flip it in the air.

After flicking it, the coin suddenly felt cold, like someone had placed it inside a freezer for hours. He caught it in the air and opened his palm. The blood drained from his face when the coin was now covered with ice. He threw the coin to the ground and his heart started to hammer against his chest. A thick fog suddenly clouded his vision which he quickly fend off by waving his hand but when he tried to look for the source, he realized that he could see his breath like the temperature was below freezing.

Looking around to see if anyone was around to see it, he quickly ran into the nearest alley and leaned against the grimy wall. He slowly lifted his shaking hands and stared at them like something would spontaneously pop out.

"What's happening to me?"

* * *

A/N: Okay before asking where Elsa and/or Anna is, this is just the prologue so they'll make an appearance soon and the chapters will be longer in case this story is going well. What do you think is gonna happen to them? I know Jack came off like a jerk but everyone's got a back story here and I'm always aiming at the character development. This is my first story regarding these characters so try and help me if you think I'm way off the mark okay?

So, lived it? Hate it? Wanna scratch your eyes out? Please tell me!

Read and review please. Questions, comments and suggestions are welcomed as well as CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I absolutely adored the show so I will try to give it justice.


	2. Episode 1

**Oddballs**

 **-x-**

-Based on the TV series: Misfits-

-Main characters are from Rise of the Brave Frozen Tangled Dragons-

-Minor characters came from other movies of Disney and Dreamworks-

 **-x-**

* * *

Episode 1

Strange Things

* * *

Hiccup Haddock was a normal seventeen year old guy who just had some not so common interests. While most of the people in his age group would spend their time partying and drinking; he was busy making prototypes of his inventions in the basement of his fellow inventor Hamada Tadashi (who he had met at a science convention) and his little brother Hiro.

The young man was the one who encourage him to enter the Krei Institute of Technology where the latest gadgets and inventions made by the most brilliant students in the field of science and mathematics. When he visited the institute along with Hiro in an open-college tour; their jaws were both hanging on the ground and immediately went back to their own homes to think about what they're going to present to the dean in order to get accepted.

It would have been easier to just take the entrance exam like any other normal student but Hiccup wanted to be in Tadashi's block even if Tadashi and the others were older than him by two years. Hiro, in contrast, was three years younger than him and he had already begun working on his invention before Hiccup could sharpen his pencil.

He had asked one of Tadashi's friends, a young woman who was majoring in Chemical Engineering, to help him stabilize the chemical compound that can create a flexible yet sturdy material that's completely fireproof. Her name started with a G, he actually forgot what her full name was but the Hamada brothers called her Honey Lemon for some reason so he just called her that as well. He had managed to ask her to supply him some of the chemicals he needed but she refused to give him the most unstable corrosive chemical that was made by Robert Callaghan; a professor in the institute.

It was his own error of judgement when he tried to recreate it. Honey said that it was still unstable as it wasn't perfected yet and it was his own arrogance that believed that he can stabilize the chemical within two days as opposed to five years of hard work and research from a scientist who had been doing his work for twenty-three years.

The chemistry lab in the local high school was the only place that can provide the equipment he needed. He would've loved to have his own lab like Tadashi and Hiro but he was always at odds with his dad who wanted him to be more... physically active and get involved in sports like he was in his youth. Sadly his physical prowess can barely get him to fill the position of the school mascot.

Hiccup was able to recreate the base of the chemical but when he added the tricarbon sulfate into the beaker; the mixture began to foam and within seconds- it burst into flames.

The fire alarm sounded off and the water from the sprinklers covered everything in sight. But it didn't deter the fire; it continued to eat away anything that was blocking its path. He couldn't breathe, couldn't see. Thick black smoke had cut off the oxygen and caused his eyes to water; he felt the heat upon his skin, threatening to devour his body.

All he could remember was waking up on a small hospital bed with his dad sitting on a chair; his thick bearded face was free from any expression. His left arm felt itchy and he looked to see an IV drip attached on his forearm. He didn't need to look at his dad's livid stare to know he's in deep trouble.

After four days of re-hydrating and bed rest; the incident had already spread across town, everyone knew about his little mishap. Now he had a criminal record in his file and his future to join Tadashi and others were dashed away.

He stood before the judge and even if the fire had just resulted to a fairly minor destruction of property; they sentenced him to do community work for five months in the community center with other offenders. Either that or juvenile hall, so it was natural that he picked the former.

The teen grumbled when his alarm rang; time to go to the community center again. Ever since the storm happened, he felt weird... well, weirder than usual. When Jack Frost left them yesterday; he stayed behind to look after their probation officer along with Merida and Rapunzel.

The ash blonde young woman was genuinely concerned about the man's well-being while Merida just mumbled something about not wanting to go home yet. She must have family problems like he does but his relationship with his dad was more of a conflict of interest rather than something serious but he knew his dad loved him and so does he.

His head felt like it was pounded by a jackhammer and the need to throw up was insurmountable but he managed to keep his lunch down. The cat that he named "Toothless" (because it's missing a fang) was now resting on top of his locker. At first, he thought that the cat was dead, seeing as it emitted the smell of burnt hair but he saw the tip of his tail was burnt off by the lightning. Its shallow breaths indicated it's still alive but it was in terrible condition.

The vet had told him that other than undernourishment, fleas, a minor case of the mange and a burned off tail; the tomcat will live. When the man asked him if the cat was his; he immediately said yes and told him that the cat's name was Toothless and that he ran away three days ago only to find him on the streets.

He pleaded the man to let the cat stay at the vet for the night since he didn't whether or not his dad will let him keep it and he was planning to visit Toothless after finishing his hours when he heard a strange scratching noise on his window.

He looked out of the window and let out a surprised yelp when a pair of gigantic round green eyes stared right back at him. As soon as his breathing returned to normal, he grabbed the nearest thing he could get his hands on, which was a T-square, and cautiously crept back to the window.

The scratching started again but this time it sounded significantly smaller. A black paw suddenly pressed itself against the glass. Hiccup's heart jumped to his throat before he realized it was Toothless.

The brunette gave out a frustrated sigh as he combed his hand through his messy hair. He opened the window and let the cat leap in, yowling appreciatively as he skittered on Hiccup's bed. The burnt section of his tail was now furless and he sat on the bed with its head tilting slightly, keeping his eyes on him.

"I better go my hours will double every time I skipped one" he mumbled, like the cat could ever understand him.

Toothless just stared at him with his tail swaying. The teen gave him an awkward grin and began to change from his pajamas to a baggy brown shirt and cargo pants; unaware that the large and deep claw marks outside were certainly not from a cat's claw.

* * *

"-and this white-haired delinquent is acting like he own the place! I swear I'm gonna wring their necks" the red-haired lass grunted as she walked alongside a platinum blonde girl. Elsa Freyis' lips quirked upwards for a moment before guilt echoed in her words,

"I'm truly sorry for what happened Merida. If I had known-"

"Enough with the pity-party Elsa" Merida warned, casually waving off her friend's concerned tone "I'm the one who landed a solid punch on his long chin, not you. 'Sides, someone has to kick that arrogant arse off of his high horse."

Merida flicked a stray red curl from her eye, her dark green shirt and sweatpants contrasted with Elsa's powder blue dress and the white cloth that served as a belt. The blonde made a tight-lipped grin at Merida's seemingly blasé attitude. The way she say the things in her mind and how she acted (no matter how impulsive) showed her true self. While some might say that she's careless and alarmingly short-tempered; Elsa found it refreshing for someone to be so genuine with themselves. But Merida had paid a price for punching Hans; his father was a seasoned lawyer and it seemed that he didn't take too kindly that his youngest son was punched to the ground by a girl.

So Merida was slapped with charges of assault and unprovoked attack. It turns out that the jurors can be paid to their noses and Merida was sent to do community work. Somehow, Elsa felt like it's all her fault but the DunBroch told her that if she would ever say that again, Merida will punch her too.

Elsa adjusted the folders under her arm; it was awkward to walk with Merida to the center with the purpose of arranging a book club for tomorrow. "Are you sure you don't want to participate? I think I can ask your probation officer that it can count as part of your community service."

"Please, I think I'd rather scrub some graffiti off the wall than read some sappy romance novel" her friend replied "I take it that Anna's gonna be there too?"

The blonde shook her head, "Highly unlikely. She said that she has "things" to take care of. And we're not focusing on romance; we're more in the classics."

"So from disgusting tween stuff you jumped to a snooze-fest? You better brush up your taste in literature, Ice Queen"

The casual usage of Elsa's old nickname made her lips form into a thin line. Most of the people she knew in her high school years have described her as frigid and teacher's pet so it was no surprise that she had a very, very small social group in high school. Merida was part of that group and she was grateful for the dry humor she has sometimes supplied.

As they got closer to the center, Merida suddenly fell silent. "Merida?" she tentatively prodded, cautious with her friend's biting temper.

Merida hesitated for a moment before she crossed her arms gave her a serious look-

"Just _donnae_ tell anyone okay? But ever since that freaky storm yesterday- I've been feeling a bit... odd."

Ah, the ice storm that caught everyone off-guard. It caused a media frenzy because of the strange conditions. It wasn't a typical hailstorm as the ice was larger and the amount of lightning reaching to the ground without any reliable conductors.

"What do you mean by odd?" Elsa asked "Did something happen during the storm?"

"Aye. We're supposed to wipe off the paint on the walls of the center when the storm began. Our probation officer told us to run inside but we were locked out. We all tried to pull the door when the lightning struck and the next thing I know, I was lying on the ground and I feel... tingly."

Elsa made a face, "You were struck by lightning? Wait- what did your parents say? Have you been to the hospital?"

"Yes. I _didnnae_ tell them and no." Merida answered accordingly. The lack of concern in her voice made Elsa feel even more disconcerted.

She knew the friction Merida had with her mom which was starting to run deep like an infected wound and frankly, Elsa wouldn't be surprised if Merida didn't bother to tell Elinor anything at all.

* * *

Jack flicked the hood down from his head as he entered the community center. Things had just blown out of proportion for him; ice is coming out of him, his eye contacts wouldn't come off his eyes unless he wanted to scratch his corneas out and whenever he tries to touch something; it will be covered with ice.

He wore a pair of black leather gloves he found in the thrift store which stopped him from freezing everything he touched. Piper didn't suspect anything... yet. But he knew she will know something's up sooner or later.

He walked through the office and noticed the windows were covered up. Strange, the office was usually opened by that time and the guy's supposed to be in the center like, two hours before them so what's the hold up?

He shrugged; who cares if the probation officer's late? He could just lounge around and maybe they'll add this to his hours. Walking to the locker room, he noticed the main hall's lights were opened and he could hear voices inside. He sneaked in and found Merida who was already wearing her orange jumpsuit and was sitting on top of a stack of plastic chairs while a willowy platinum blonde girl was writing on the clipboard.

"Oy, where's the oaf?" Jack called out, making the two girls look at him in alarm. Merida just rolled her eyes and leaned back against the chair,

"Obviously not here now get out; it's too early to give me a migraine" she bit out.

Jack rolled his eyes and turned to the blonde. She was- for a lack of more refined description- freaking hot. Her hair was tied into a side braid and small wisps of stray locks framed her heart-shaped face. There was a light touch of makeup on her eyes and cherry-colored lip balm. Her clothes suggested that she was conservative but not to the point of looking like a prude and he did stare a bit at the exposed flesh of her legs.

 _'Must be a rich kid'_ he assessed when he noticed the thin sterling silver that hang around her left wrist. Girls who were born with silver spoons in their mouths wouldn't look his way; not with his ripped pants and worn-out sandals. But unlike the other girls; she gave him a polite smile and extended her fair toned hand and offered it to him-

"Nice to meet you, my name's Elsa Freyis"

Almost automatically his hand shot straight up to intertwine with hers without thinking until her hand was tugged out of the way by Merida.

"Woah woah woah!" the redhead exclaimed, putting herself between the two of them "I'm not going to witness some gut-wrenching 'meet cute' here in this center!"

Jack frowned as he retracted his hand, "Hey I was just trying to be friendly". He peered over Merida's shoulder and added "Jack Frost" with a wink to Elsa's direction.

Normally a girl would blush and even tuck her hair behind her ear but Elsa's eyebrows furrowed a bit before she just nodded and turned around to resume her work. Merida had triumphant smirk at her friend's nonchalant reply to his flirting and jumped back up to the top of the stack; which he secretly wished to topple down to the floor.

The doors opened to reveal Hiccup and Rapunzel in their jumpsuits. He sighed, "Great, the oddballs have assembled" The two newcomers gave each other a confused look before Merida whistled at them,

"Have you seen Mr. Shrek? It's already been an hour and he's still not here."

Rapunzel cupped her hands together, "No. It's so strange, his car is parked outside but the office is locked."

Hiccup scratched behind his neck in an awkward manner and said "Do you think he's still in the office? We did leave him there yesterday-"

"And locked him in? No, we left him passed out on the couch with the lights on and windows uncovered" Merida answered.

Jack blew his bangs off his line of vision with irritation and said "So now what? We're just going to wait here while he's getting his beauty sleep? I'm not going to sit here and wait for him to get off the couch!" With that, he walked out of the hall towards the office.

He could hear the footsteps and the yells of " _You're gonna get us in trouble_!" behind him but he didn't care; he's not going to waste the whole day with these people when he could find a way to explain the freaky things that's happening to him.

He raised his fist to knock on the door when he felt a small hand stop it. He turned to see that the owner of said hand was Elsa and her blue eyes darkened considerably as she held on to his gloved appendage.

"If your actions will get them into more trouble than they're already in, then I can't have you knocking on that door and angering your probation officer" she lectured.

There were a few things that irked Jack Frost and two of them was being lectured and being told what to do. He certainly won't take it from anyone, pretty girl or not. He shrugged off from her grip and slammed his fist against the wooden door. There were sounds that were muffled on the other side so he raised his hand and repeated it even louder this time.

"Hey!" he yelled out "Come out here and do your job!"

"Jack stop it!" Rapunzel pleaded through incessant knocking and a large thump from the door had stopped his hand. The thump came again and this time, all of them took an immediate step back. Then… there was a loud monstrous growl, it sounded so inhuman. Jack felt a tug on the back of his jacket to see it was Elsa who was grabbing the cloth with her eyes glued at the door. The roar slowly decreased and a low grumbling followed. His mind worked furiously like the turn of a Rubik's cube. He felt the sweat on his forehead roll to his chin and the thick mist escaped from his mouth.

For the longest minute everyone held their breaths. Somewhere in his thoughts, Jack suddenly heard a soft ticking of a clock in his ear.

 _Tick..._

 _Tick..._

 _Tick..._

Then the alarm went off like an air horn-

The lower section of the door suddenly burst open; slabs of wood came flying to different directions. Almost everyone screamed and Jack was well-aware that he cussed when something stuck out and retracted itself. He couldn't see what it was but he knew it was enormous.

He turned to the group behind him and yelled at them- " _Run_!" That single word made all of them snap out of their trance and they did just that. Hiccup and Merida were leading them and they turned a hard left and entered the narrow hallway that led to the car park out back.

Merida was shouting something although Jack couldn't make it out clearly. Hiccup was starting to slow down; no doubt he had very little endurance while Rapunzel's tied hair was coming out of its bun. On the corner of his eye, Elsa was starting to slow down as well so he grabbed on her wrist and continued to run,

"Don't think, just run!"

Merida kicked the doors opened and they ran through the car park and found a single pickup truck that was no doubt their probation worker's. Without any hesitation; Merida leapt on the truck's back and the other followed. The truck slightly rocked because of the added weight and Jack hissed in pain when he accidentally hit his knee with a spare tire.

He was huddled between Hiccup and Elsa; hearing the shallow breathing from the woman. Her hand was cupping her mouth, her entire body was shaking and all he could do was hold her shoulder.

Jack dared to peek out of the truck to see if they being followed; so far they were the only ones in the whole area. The sudden jerk of the car caused them to jump and they all turned around to see Hiccup's cat.

"Toothless!" the brunette exclaimed before he scooped the cat to his chest and crouched low; Merida visibly scooted farther away from him.

"What d'ya think it was?" she whispered to them.

Rapunzel shook her head; her hands were pale as she clenched the sides. "I don't know but I don't think it's friendly. Do you... do you think it might've hurt Mr. Shrek?" she asked in a shaking voice.

Hiccup swallowed audibly as the thought came to mind and frankly, Jack didn't want to know either. He didn't really like the guy but he didn't want him to get hurt.

"Shit I think somebody's coming!" Merida hissed and ducked down, everyone mirrored her action. Elsa leaned her forehead against the truck and turned to Jack,

"What if it's a security guard?" she asked. Rapunzel was the one who answered the question,

"The government didn't have the funds to hire additional personnel in the community center-"

Her words were drowned out by the sudden banging of the metal doors. Hiccup's cat started to growl and hiss, making it hard for them to stay hidden.

" _Will you keep the damn cat quiet_?!" Jack hissed at Hiccup who tried to calm the angry feline.

Jack then took a deep breath and looked out only to feel the blood drain from his face. Standing less than ten feet away from them was a seven foot... monster. It was a colossal creature and it had green skin and it smelled strongly like old gym socks. It was wearing tattered clothes and its trousers could barely cover its private parts.

The monster snarled under its breath as it prowled around the empty car spaces. Merida motioned for them to slide towards the shadowed part of the vehicle as she unlocked the latch of the tailgate.

It was a good plan- until a sudden tune of a cellphone ringing echoed from Elsa's pocket. She grabbed the phone to silence it but the damage had been done. The creature turned its focus on the truck and charged with its meaty hands poised to pick something up.

"Scatter!" Jack yelled at them before he jumped out in front of the car and tried to get its attention him by waving his hands "Over here you big... whatever the hell you are! Come and get me!"

The monster looked at his direction but continued to charge towards the truck. Jack grounded his teeth and took off his gloves. He flexed his fingers and tried to call that damn ice but all that came out of his palm was a foggy air which wasn't helpful in the slightest sense.

His blue eyes widened when it collided with the truck which caused the vehicle to flip several times. He heard several screams until he realized Elsa and Hiccup was still in the truck.

Relief washed over him when he saw them crawl out of the truck but it quickly turned to horror when the monster now started to charge towards them.

"No!" he cried out, ice shot out of his hands and embedded itself on its back. It gave an enraged roar as it tried to pull out the ice. It was distracted for a second until it swiped its hand on Hiccup and Elsa. Merida and Rapunzel who was about to come to their aid was suddenly rooted to the ground.

Jack was about to punch himself just to see if he was dreaming or not. The monster's hand was stopped by a large mouth that was filled with dagger-like teeth.

It howled in pain as if retracted its hand and growled at the intruder. The new creature stood about five feet with jet-black scales that shone despite the dim light, spikes on the side of its head and on its gigantic tail which was missing a left tail-fin. Crouching in front of Hiccup and Elsa, it kept its head down and bared its teeth with a look of warning. Then it stood up, intimidating the green monster by spreading its huge black leathery wings and gave a low, threatening growl that rumbled through the concrete. Its green eyes narrowed not unlike a cat's.

"Wha- what is that thing?!" Merida's confused voice sailed through the area.

Hiccup slowly stood up and stared at the black creature's body. His brown eyes widened at the realization, "It's... _a dragon_."

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to the reviewers-

NaomilovesJelsa: Weeeeell since I'm an avid shipper... maybe. JK it definitely Jelsa romance x3 I think I should change the second genre

Bleep Bloop 1: Thank you for pointing it out! I suck at proofreading for some reason. Hope you liked this chapter!

Surika Baquesta: Ask and you shall receive :)

Okay so I wanna mix in a bit of the Big Hero 6 gang and beware of asking side-shippings because I'm a Honey-Shi (Tadashi/Honey Lemon) shipper. I know that the original Honey Lemon's real name is Aiko Miyazawa but I want to stay true to the movie.

Anyway, did you like the story so far? Love it? Hate it? Tell me :)

Comments, suggestions and questions are always welcomed especially constructive criticism (Kami-sama knows I need them). Happy reading everyone!


End file.
